


I'll love to vine about you

by Rainfalls



Series: I keep falling in love with you (here's the reasons why) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are not only popular in school but also online. They introduce Ryan to the world and the world wants more. So they do more vines together.<br/>This is going to be basically the Achievement Hunters doing stupid and sweet things on video.</p><p>Also I found out this is called a prompt? (Maybe? Can somebody tell me)<br/>So, SupernaturalLover_03:</p><p>I loved this so much. I can't believe it's over already! Is there anyway that you would make couple one shots to show the development of their relationship? I love you're writing <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaysen_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysen_Potter/gifts).



Ryan learned a lot of things from them. Like they spent an oddly large amount of time at Geoff’s house, mostly because his house is the largest and closest to the school. They did stupid things together all the time. This is also how he learnt that they had a Vine. They were also extremely popular on Vine. Like thousands of people watching them regularly. They asked him if he was okay with being introduced to their fans. Ryan didn’t mind at all, but he was very amused by how they are exactly the same as they were as his boyfriends.

They were completely the same on the vine. They didn’t put up any characters at all. Michael, Ray and Gavin ran together towards the kitchen. Geoff was getting his daily dose of coffee in the kitchen and Jack was on his computer finishing up his essay.

‘Team Lads Action News, go!’ Ryan could hear them running towards them. Ryan looked up to see them kept on tripping on their way over, slipping on the floor.

Ray appeared behind Geoff and hit his cup of coffee mug down. They weren’t really discrete as Michael and Gavin were laughing in a corner behind the door. Ryan turned around from the TV to see them as he could never trust to be safe if the Lads were laughing. Actually he did not trust all of them as they tend to play many tricks on each other. Jack may not seem to play pranks however he often succumbed to peer pressure.

‘Oh, there is coffee in it. Oops.’ Ray shrugged. Ray did not really care about what idiotic thing he does but he did start running away before Geoff shouted at him. Ryan really wishes they didn’t do that. Mostly because Geoff was going to whine at him to help as he was closer to Geoff at not part of the Lads.

‘Ryan~ Help.’ Geoff cried. Ryan sighed as he stood up from the comfy sofa and walked over to Geoff. Ryan couldn’t say no to any of his boyfriends.

‘Hey! Hey! This just in, our new boyfriend Ryan!’ Michael jumped onto Ryan. Ryan awkwardly waved to the camera, quite confused about what they were doing. The video stopped with the camera tumbling on the floor as the microphone pulled the camera out of Gavin’s hand. 

‘Gavin!’ Michael shouted right into Ryan’s ear. Ryan winced, he still wasn’t used to how loud they were. 

‘It’s not my fault Micool, You were the one who pulled the microphone which is connected to the camera.’ Gavin looked so miserable.   
‘Um, so what was that for?’ Ryan asked as Michael helped him back up. 

‘Remember that we told you we do vines? Well we do either games or film us live. Like we are the Team Lads News.’ Ray answered nonchalantly, seemingly forgetting that Geoff was probably mad at him.

Ryan nodded. Geoff spotting Ray ran after him, Geoff whom had cleaned up the coffee spill while Ryan was attacked. Ryan shook his head. His boyfriends were idiots but he loved them either way. 

‘I’m going to edit the video so that it is short enough.’ Gavin left the room, practically skipping out of the room. Ryan wondered if he was happy because they were official in the eyes of others when they post the vine or Gavin was just happy from seeing Ray and Geoff run around.

Now that Ryan was left alone with Michael. Ryan didn’t really know what to do as he was supposed to be here to help Geoff. Geoff had already cleaned up the mess so Ryan had no reason to be in the kitchen. As long as he was here Ryan decided to get a snack and continue watching his show.

‘Do you wanna watch the TV?’ Ryan asked Michael, not turning around from the fridge. Ryan could use a grilled cheese and chicken sandwich, maybe even a diet coke. Okay, who was he kidding he is going to get a diet coke. He is not addicted okay. It just so happen that he drinks it regularly.

‘Sure, can you make snacks for me too? I hungry too…’ Michael’s face appeared in front of him with big doe eyes begging for food. Ryan sighed grabbing more ingredients. He was going to make snacks for all of his boyfriends anyway because if he makes one for himself they will all come streaming in wanting some. If he rejects them they will claim that he no longer loves them and pretend to die of heartbreak. He can’t let that happen can’t he?

Ryan let Michael take his share as he wrapped Geoff’s, Ray’s and Gavin’s share to place into the fridge. Michael turned the volume of the TV up as Ryan went to deliver Jack some snacks.

Ryan knocked on the door. ‘Come in.’ Jack’s voice muffled by the door. 

‘I brought you some food.’ Ryan lifted up the plate to show the food.

‘Thank you’ Jack kissed Ryan on his cheek, taking the food from Ryan. Ryan smiled, Jack was such a sweetie. Ryan then went to watch TV with Michael.

-

‘Rye-bread! Look at all the loops and likes we got. They love you!’ Gavin ran to Ryan at school a few days later. Ryan leaned in to see Gavin’s phone. Ryan read some of the comments.

BlastingSUN5698  
OMG, he is sooo cute! 

501nl0v3  
I want to see more of him, why are all of you so cute? Ship!!!!

Dicewalker2210  
I’m straight and I would hit that.

This made Ryan so happy for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

At school people will even try to talk to him. It was strange, Ryan wasn’t used to this, not used to being surrounded by others. People were greeting him left and right. Ryan stuck close together with his boyfriends and friends as to not have to talk to most of them. He did not do well in crowed places.

‘This is so strange, you being popular and all. You’re our friend, not theirs!’ Meg grumbled, effectively blocking others from talking to him by standing in front of him.

‘But you have to admit that Ryan is adorable in those vines.’ Ashley commented.

‘We found him first!’

‘Guys as much as I appreciate this but I am not a lost animal you found and decided to keep.’ Ryan whined trying to break free from Ashley and Meg whom were clinging onto his arms.

‘I agree, he is our lost puppy too.’ Ryan turned around to see Jack chuckling at their antics. Jack then wrapped his arms around him.

‘Why do you keep calling me that?’ Ryan pouted.

‘Well you remind us of a golden retriever with your floppy hair.’ Ashley petted Ryan.

‘And you have a habit of following people around, getting very excited around people you like.’ Jack included.

‘I thought you were on my side…’ Ryan whined.

‘I’m on the side that confirms how lucky we are to have you.’ Ryan blushed, his boyfriend we’re good as flirting, maybe because they do it constantly. ‘Let’s go to Geoff’s he has some idea about what to do for vine today.’

-

‘You know recently there has been a thing about couples wearing t-shirts together… Let’s do a video on it!’ Geoff had an idea and no one could stop him. Geoff was eagerly pushing them to change.

‘Is this a ploy to see my beautiful Puerto Rican body?’ Ray wiggled his eyebrows. 

‘No, Ray.’ Michael snorted. ‘If anything its Ryan’s body, I mean he effortlessly has the shape of a Dorito.’  
Ryan laughed. ‘I’m sure you can’t stare at my body for too long, my body is so pale!’

‘Shut up and wear the clothes I gave you.’ Geoff shouted. They all left to change while Geoff stood outside waiting for them. ‘Don’t open the door, I will. Tell me when you are done.’ Geoff called out.

Ryan was directed to the clothes on the bed by Gavin. Once Ryan was done he got to see Gavin struggle to get into his t-shirt. Ryan couldn’t help but snort at Gavin’s struggle to get past his nose as the collar. Ryan looked around to see the rest of his boyfriends who are done changing trying not to laugh at Gavin’s struggle.

‘Gav, you need to unbutton your shirt if you want to fit into it.’ Ryan chuckled, helping him unbutton his shirt, with Gavin’s head poking out.

‘Thanks Rye-bread.’

‘Okay, Geoff we’re ready.’ Michael shouts.

Geoff starts the intro to the video as he opens the door. “I told the boys to wear couple’s t-shirt, so I am wearing Jack’s and they should be wearing each other’s- What are you wearing?!’ Geoff has a pretty good shocked face.

Ray and Michael were both wearing one t-shirt together. Jack and Ryan were wearing t-shirts that were alike. Gavin was wearing a t-shirt which said ‘I loved my bois’. They were all grinning as Geoff pretended to be irritated at them for wearing the wrong shirts.

-

Darksoulxxx  
Was it just me or Ryan and Jack have similar voices?

CarrieMandy  
Team Same Voice!

MiaRules<3  
Ha ha ha, Geoff you should know them better than that by now.

LindsayTuggLife  
I laughed so hard. OMG

-

Ryan stared at the comments inside his room. Did Lindsay comment on this video? It’s so strange to know that his sister is watching the video he does with his boyfriends. She was probably going to make fun of him later.

‘Lindsay! Did you watch the Vine I did with them?’ Ryan tried to act casually while talking with Lindsay at dinner. 

‘Yup. I also know you go to keep the shirt and you have to wear it next time.’ Lindsay just shrugged it off. At least she is not rubbing this in his face. ‘I also am going to include this in the video for your marriage, which I shall assume when you guys graduate.’

‘Lindsay!’ She just ran away laughing with her meal.

‘Well, I’m going to show you’re next relationship all the albums of your cats!’ Ryan shouted after her.

‘If they date me, it’s a qualification!’ Lindsay’s head pops out from her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple t-shirts! What could be next? I also don't know....


	3. Chapter 3

Geoff’s back was against them, they were all siting on the couch watching him play on the TV. They were all just longing on the couch behind Geoff watching him play a scary game. Ray was right behind him at the starting of the game. Ryan knew what was coming, the others did too.

‘Boo! I’m ghost~ Ray’ Ray wiggled his fingers.

Geoff practically jumped out of his seat. Ryan tried not to laugh because he felt kind of bad for not warning him but all of them were laughing. Laughing was infectious like yawning was and he couldn’t help but snort. Geoff was grabbing his chest trying to calm down.

Ryan now understands why Geoff tries not to see scary stuff with their boyfriends around them. They had a habit of making him do things he will regret. Especially since the game they are playing has one of the worst jump scares. Geoff doesn’t do well when he knows what is coming, he does even worse when he doesn’t.

Geoff often imagines that the people in the game is like his boyfriends as they quote on quote ‘are very similar’. I mean Ryan finds that he is much better looking than Tommy. At least Ryan wasn’t the first to be murdered in the game like Gavin’s character. It is funny how Gavin is nothing like that character except the resemblance in the size of their noses. That was probably the reason why Geoff said that character reminded him of Gavin for some reason.

‘Go over there and check the door.’ Jack urged Geoff to check as Geoff has been walking up and down the hallway in search for a different way.

‘Jack…. It will have something scary in there. I don’t wanna check.’ Geoff tried to smash the window but the character was not made to do such things. Really Geoff, stop exploring. There is no other way.

‘Common just peak!’ Jack persuaded.

‘Fine.’ Geoff grumbled. He inched the character forward to the door and saw a spider crawl out. So Geoff repeatedly said no no no and opened the door.

It was a bit anticlimactic when it turns out that there was nothing there. However it was funny how Geoff threw the control at the TV in frustration. 

‘Common! You’re supposed to be scary!’ Geoff taunted as he took back the control and moved to open a drawer. A head appeared and snapped its jaws at the character, then Geoff most likely killed the character as they were switched to another person.

‘Aww, come on Geoff!’ Ryan whined, this might be the third person to die at his hands.

‘He might not be dead Ryan! Right Michael!’ Geoff turned his back from the screen. Michael was playing with his hair, completely distracted from the game.  
‘Huh? Ah, yeah.’ Michael waved Geoff off.

‘I think it is about time for the yearly shaving anyway.’ Jack commented.

Ryan knew of this before he had a relationship with them. Every year the school holds a fundraiser for different charities. Often the Achievement Hunters, mostly the lads will do things like shaving their heads or eating terrible food. Geoff and Jack do other things. Ryan doesn’t really know as he is often stuck with duties from Ashley, she can get him roped to even wearing a kilt. It’s not a skirt! 

-

A few days later, just as Jack said, there was an announcement for the fundraiser. Jack does the Vine about the fundraiser.   
‘So we appreciate any help we get. If we reach 5 thousand Ray, Michael and Gavin would be shaved by us!’ Ryan stumbled into Jack while he was filming.  
‘Are we going to film this live?’ Ryan asked.

‘Yeah on our school’s website.’ Jack replied, Ryan felt quite silly as everyone knows that all their fundraising efforts are filmed live from school. It was the day where parents allowed them to stay overnight in school. Getting to experience the school after hours.

-

‘It’s not raising any higher, just a little bit more! Aye! 5 thousand!’ Lindsay shouted to the audience, the crow of students cheered. The crowd of students chanted ‘Shave! Shave!’ as the lads got on stage.

‘For the children!’ Jack shouted. It was late at night so Ray was sleepy as he sat on the chair. ‘Yeah, it's getting hot so just cut it short.’ Soon Ray fell asleep, that was his mistake, and Geoff was shaving him.

Basically ray ended up with only hair on the middle of his head and Gavin and Michael were fully shaved. Ryan cannot believe how many people donated for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was on some weird episode about shaving but I was re-watching some episodes... I wanted to include Lindsay taking Michael's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

‘You know I noticed that you always have lunchboxes to eat from.’ Jack mentioned. Ryan and Jack were sitting together for lunch without the others. They were alone together because the rest of them died. They died due to too much homework. Okay fine, everyone else went to the ‘place with a lot of books, there is no such thing as a library to borrow a book for class. They were probably playing a game on the library computers. 

‘Yeah, it’s cheaper and better tasting than school food. ‘

‘Do you know how to bake?’ 

‘I make a lot of things for Lindsay, Ashley and Meg, they would try to use all my allowance when they want more sugar in their systems. It was much easier one I found online recipes. Why?’ Jack started to open his mouth.

‘We’re back!’ Gavin jumped onto Jack.

‘With, ugh, books.’ Geoff groaned, lugging his bag towards them. Michael however was dragging something even heavier towards them, Ray. Ray was playing the new version of Pokémon and refuses to stop playing till he has beat the boss, of course as Ray was the best at video games he wanted to complete it.

When they were on the car heading towards Geoff’s house Ryan remembered what Jack was talking about. Ryan looked towards Jack. Should he ask Jack about the backing thing now? Or was it a secret from the guys. Maybe it was one of their birthdays but that is silly, Ryan knows all his boyfriends’ birthday. Halloween was coming up maybe it involved that holiday.

‘Jack, what did you want to know about baking?’ Jack’s face changed to his thinking face, trying to remember what Ryan was talking about.

‘Oh! Yeah our vine anniversary is coming soon so I thought why not we make a cake this year.’ Ray looked up from the game for the first time since he got it. 

‘Yes! I won fifty bucks boys, Jack got Ray to look up first!’ Gavin and Michael grumbled as they passed him the money.

‘Damn it, Ray, you almost never look up from a new game even in an emergency.’ Michael muttered, glaring at Ray.

‘What. I don’t like cake.’ 

-

Ryan was taking out all the ingredients he needed from Geoff’s kitchen. It was actually surprising to find all the ingredients needed in Geoff’s kitchen considering that almost everything Geoff had in his kitchen is frozen food. Ryan thinks that his parents are the ones who left it there. It would be funny if Geoff baked, however Geoff is much better at the barbecue. 

Flour, egg, sugar, butter and chocolate. All of them offered to help him, except he wishes they didn’t because he couldn’t stop them. They were terrible in the kitchen. He let the lads do the simple tasks. Like sifting the flour, breaking the chocolate and mixing the batter. Geoff was in charge of making sure the boys didn’t mess it up, though Ryan would be very worried if they did, Geoff was the second most experienced in the kitchen.

Somewhere along the line the lads finished their jobs and Geoff allowed them to start filming. Ryan let Jack melt the chocolate over the double boiler. Amazingly, when Jack tried to lower the fire, he caught his beard on fire. Ryan was met with the sight of jack putting his beard under the tap, Geoff with a fire extinguisher and the lads doing an extremely dangerous close up. Ryan face palmed, he was never letting them bake with him again. 

Once the fiasco was over Ryan completed the cake which was the end shot of the video. They all shouted ‘Happy Vine-iversary!’

Ray did not eat a piece of the cake but he did steal the chocolate toppings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update, I pay my apologies with the Achievement Hunter's making cake! Everybody likes cake. (except Ray)


	5. Chapter 5

‘So I made a friend recently. He says he can get us free refills of popcorn and drinks, so you want to watch a movie?’ Michael asked.

‘Yeah we haven’t went to watch a movie together in a while.’ Jack nodded agreeing. 

‘We going to watch the new Avenger’s movie!’ Gavin declared, already booking tickets on the internet. 

‘At least it isn’t a scary movie, Geoff would freak.’

-

Ryan found it interesting that now most of his time he spends with his boyfriends. Probably because Ashley is dating Burnie and Meg is… well on the hunt. Don’t ask. In fact, she is um, dying her hair. It is dangerous for Ryan if she knows. Even Ashley doesn’t know.

Anyway, Ryan was now heading towards the theater with them. It reminded him of the time him and Geoff went to watch a movie. Maybe Ryan was oblivious as Geoff did seem to act like he like him. Now that he thinks about it, there were many instances where they did show affection, especially Gavin wanting him to kiss him. Oh well, they reached their stop so Ryan stopped thinking about it.

It was funny how they all went to the exact place Geoff and Ryan went last time. Probably because it is the closest theater near them. The line was not very long so they reached the counter very quickly.

‘Michael, I see you are taking me up on my offer.’ A familiar voice said, Ryan couldn’t see the face as he was still checking his phone.

‘Of course! Free food and drinks, who am I to deny?’ Michael turned around to introduce him. It would be impolite if he continued staring at his phone so Ryan switched his phone off. ‘This is Jon and these are my boyfriends.’

Oh my god. What is life? That was the cashier, the guy who gave him his phone number! 

The cashier, Jon, smiled at him. ‘Hey, you’re the cutie I met last time. Too bad you’re together with them.’ 

‘You flirted with Ryan?’ Ray asked, he seemed upset for some reason.

‘Yeah, I only flirt with cute people.’ 

‘Why didn’t you flirt with me last time?’ Gavin looked shocked.

‘No reason.’ Jon avoided Gavin’s stare, choosing to get the drinks and popcorn. Michael, Geoff, jack and Ray laughed at Gavin. Gavin isn't Jon's type.

-

‘Man that was a great movie.’

‘Michael you just like it because of all the explosions.’

‘Nuh uh, shut up Jack.’

Normally, Ray would add in his usual quips but for some reason he didn’t. Not even getting him junk food did Ray start talking. It was odd even though Ray has his quiet moments, he never stayed quiet so long unless he was upset.

‘Why is Ray so grumpy?’ Ryan asked Michael.

‘He is just jealous. Wait… we can do a vine on this!’ 

-

Ryan look back at Michael who was waving his hand to make Ryan inch forward. Ryan wasn’t sure if this was the best solution but it most likely wasn’t. Ryan would blame it on the pressure he had from Michael. No regrets.

‘HUGS!’ Was the war cry Ryan shouted as he attacked Ray.

When Ray heard the war cry. His reaction was pretty funny. It was like they were in slow mo, Ray dropped whatever he was doing onto the ground, making a mad dash to the nearest exit. Ryan charged like a bull at him.

Geoff, Jack and Gavin who so happened to be at the exit Ray was running too, all smiled simultaneously. Lifting their hands to block Ray. Ray couldn’t stop in time, skidding on the floor as he tried to break.

They surrounded him. They all clamped down their hands on Ray as Ryan and Michael joined the group hug.

‘Feel better now?’ 

‘Yeah.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I referenced my first part of the series if anyone is wondering about Jon.


	6. Chapter 6

He knew it was lunch but he was craving breakfast. There was nothing wrong with eating cereal for lunch. Don’t question his decisions. It was perfectly normal. So Ryan stole some cereal and milk from Geoff’s kitchen.

While he was munching on cereal he heard a sharp gasp behind him. He turned around to see Gavin who was astonished that he was eating cereal? Why? It was normal to eat cereal. Was Gavin judging him? Ryan frowned. What’s wrong with eating cereal for lunch? Maybe Gavin never thought of having cereal for lunch and wants some.

‘Here Gav try cereal for lunch.’ If he tries it, he might like it. Ryan decided, shoving the bowl into Gavin’s face.

‘No, Rye-bread! That’s disgusting, don’t eat cereal with milk! It’ll get soggy!’ 

Ryan looked down into his bowl in confusion. Okay, so if Gavin judged him about eating cereal for lunch, that he won’t mind but cereal without milk? It is like the debate on putting milk before the cereal or cereal before the milk.

‘What do you mean it’ll get soggy, just eat it fast enough.’ Ryan was confused.

‘No Ryan. No. Soggy things it’s like…’ Gavin visually shuddered, just as Geoff walked in.

‘Not again! Ryan do not encourage him, he complains about it all the time!’

‘I do not! Soggy things are-chough.’ Then Gavin started gagging. Gavin was so horrified when Ryan started to continue eating his cereal, he left. By now the cereal was a bit soggy but still Ryan wanted to eat it out of spite and he was hungry.

‘So cereal?’ Geoff lifted an eyebrow at Ryan who is completely ignoring Gavin now. Happily munching away. Ryan nodded as he passed Geoff the cereal to take. Geoff sat at a chair next to him grumbling about how annoying Gavin is.

‘Maybe we should teach him a lesson.’ Ryan said not thinking that Geoff would take him seriously.

‘Great idea, Ryan!’ His boyfriends are way too committed to random ideas.

-

They all gathered in a circle with a banner above them. They got all this for a prank. This was extremely elaborate and unnecessary but Ryan guesses that since this is going on vine, it would be at least visually entertaining.

Jack was bringing Gavin in as Jack is more trustworthy in actually getting to the room on time. Apparently many other Jokes that rely on the others always get distracted from the original mission. 

Ryan could hear the footsteps coming towards them with an ongoing banter. He looked around to see the rest of them extremely excited for what was about to happen.

‘Where are we going Jack?’

‘It is a surprise.’

AS Jack opened the door, Gavin’s smile dropped of his face.

The banner read, ‘Intervention’. They were all holding bowls of cereal. Jack locked the door behind him. Gavin turned to face Jack, looking betrayed as he heard the click. Gavin looked like a trapped animal trying to find a way out.

‘Gavin you have a problem, with… soggy food.’ Geoff said, nodding as Michael stood up.

‘This is for your own good, okay, my boi?’ Michael scooped something out of his bowl. What was inside of his bowl was different from the rest. Michael approached Gavin who was walking back into a corner.

‘No, Micool. Think about what you are doing.’ 

‘Sorry, Gav.’ 

Michael threw the thing at him. The wet slap of the food hitting his hand. Gavin wanted to vomit. It was a wet bread! That was just unnatural! Disgusting! Gavin slapped his hands over his mouth as if he wanted to vomit. 

Gavin ran towards the window and jumped out of it. It is a good thing that this was the first level.

-

Jackie Lee  
I think they killed Gavin…

Sprainjumps  
We have found Vav’s weakness!

TLAN  
Nice banner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Gavin hates SpongeBob because of his hatred of soggy bread?


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan knew he shouldn’t judge a book by its cover but since young many people have been telling him that laser tag is not worth it. So he just grew up thinking that it was never meant for him but apparently his boyfriends love laser tag so he has to try it at least once. Geoff especially loved how similar it is to his middle name and Ryan had to admit it was quite cool.

Laser tag or blazer tag is not appropriate for teenagers to play in. That is what Ryan thought, it was just an overpriced game for ‘Family Bonding’. He was wrong, so wrong. They brought him to the largest laser tag place he has ever seen. It was amazing and he hasn’t even played yet. He can’t wait.

With all the flashing light and being surrounded by both video games and junk food. Ryan couldn’t deny that it was a kid’s dream. Since they were practically children, it was perfect for them. They were set up with other teenagers as they were playing late at night, when most children would not be allowed to play. Ryan found this fairer as children are dangerous. Being much more agile and nimble they would defeat them in a flash. 

Turns out they were against some very familiar faces. 

There standing before him was Meg, Burnie, Ashley, Lindsay, Barbara and Jon. Ryan never feared for his life more. He was against his sister and his friends. They were the most dangerous people he knew. He also knows that this game is a great place to release some aggression. Or too imagine that they will be as good at shooting as they are in video games. Which is not a high standard for the Achievement Hunters. Except Ray but he is Ray.

‘We are going to crush you.’ Ashley growled as menacingly as she could.

‘And Jon is going to crush on Ryan.’ Ray mumbled.

Ryan ignored Ray who was glaring at Jon and asked why Meg was wearing a skin tight costume. She grinned at him. 

‘Actually, I got Geoff to agree with me on doing a video with everyone wearing such clothing.’ Meg dug out similar looking clothes for them. Now as much as Ryan wanted to reject Meg, it was not possible, thus they all came out wearing the clothes.

Ryan came out wearing his clothing still. They started filming.

‘Okay I have challenge the Achievement Hunters in laser tag. I dressed the part.’ she turned the camera at Ryan.

‘Okay, I don’t want to leave them hanging.’ Ryan took off his shirt to reveal that he was wearing the skin tight suit underneath. ‘Wow, there is not a lot of room to move in.’

‘Suck that gut, Ryan.’ Lindsay laughed.

‘I feel like we are the fee to see them.’ Ryan complained.

‘Aww, Ryan, no. You have a great body.’ Gavin hugged Ryan.

The person passing out the equipment looked at them in amusement. He can’t judge them. It was normal that they are competitive. Okay, maybe it was the clothing but at least half of them pulled it off and also the person has never faced the wrath of the combined power of his sister and friends.

When they entered the battlefield, Ryan immediately lost all his teammates. They were scattered around the room, they dashed of somewhere without him. In the midst of the game Ryan hurriedly ducked into a corner as he ran away from the lasers. 

There he meet one of the opposing team members. Ryan froze in shock, expecting to be shot. 

‘Hey Ryan, like your suit.’ Jon said, beaming at him.

‘Thanks. Um, you’re not going to shoot me?’ Stupid. He should of ran away when he had the chance not remind him that he was competing against him.

‘Why would I hurt someone so pretty?’

Ryan blushed, was Jon such a natural flirt that he can’t help but compliment Ryan when he knew he was dating. Then Jon was shot in the chest.

‘No talking with the enemy!’ Jack shouted.

Jack was rinsing them, it seems that Jack may be a little bit too competitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too close Ryan, one of you're boyfriends might spot-oh he is dead. Good thing Jack is not jealous.


	8. Chapter 8

‘Hey guys, sorry we won’t be posting on vine because our exams are coming up and we actually will be having a new soon gaming channel. So come visit us at the link below on July 28. We know it’s a little late but we need time to set up.’ Jack sighed when he finished. He knew it their viewers we loyal but he felt bad for not keeping up with vines.

Vines cheered people up. They had received so many messages about them being such motivators for other whenever they posted a vine. Sadly now was the exam period and they all had to concentrate on studying. Then they can go to university to study things like animation.

The school year was ending and soon they would be graduating. Somehow they had study for all their exams, which was a miracle because it was impossible to get anything done around rowdy people like his boyfriends.

They all helped each other out in their specific subjects they were good at. They had all sat together in a table to study. Ryan looked down at his books to revise seriously before the exams. He usually listens to music while he studies however Michael asked him for help before he could on some music and it would be rude if he started as Michael spoke.

‘Hey Ryan are you good at math?’ Michael asked.

‘Um, okay I guess, why?’

‘Oh, thank god, I can’t stand another second of Geoff’s “tutoring” skills.’ Michael raised his hands to make air quotes.

‘Hey! I told you all you have to do to see the angle is to-‘ Geoff started.

‘Nope, nope. I asked Ryan.’ Michael stood up with his books and walked over to Ryan and sat next to him.

Ryan looked down to see that Michael was having difficulty with finding angles. Many people do have the problem of being unable to see the shapes like quadrilaterals. Ryan found it best for Michael to visualize by first reminding him of all the angle properties before he began. Michael mostly preferred the highlighter and turning the paper around to find the angle. 

‘You’re so smart Ryan, thanks.’ Ryan nodded as Michael went back to his paper.

They studied till late at night slowing each one of them dropped like flies in need of sleep. It was interesting as somehow or rather, they all ended sleeping together in a pile. All wrapped up underneath a big blanket. Ryan could hear whispers and chuckles probably from Geoff’s parents who placed the blankets on top of them as they quietly closed the door and switched off the lights.

The exams were hard but they all made it through.

-

July 28

‘We are the Achievement Hunters and we are so glad to be back! For all those that have watched our vine last year this will be no surprise to you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, what a short chapter, but I just think that this is an appropriate ending for this series.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give this to SupernaturalLover_03 as she encouraged me to write another part to it. :) I say it's because I'm easily persuaded.... Oh well.


End file.
